Snoring and obstructive sleep apnea remain common and serious medical problems in spite of many medical and surgical advances in their treatment.
Snoring afflicts millions of people worldwide. Snoring is disruptive to other people in the room and the chronic fatigue that follows sleep deprivation is a serious medical problem.
The cause of snoring is turbulent air-flow setting up vibration in the palate and other soft tissues of the upper airway.
A percentage of the people who snore also suffer from obstructive sleep apnea, a condition in which a person repeatedly stops and starts breathing as many as 20 to 30 times an hour.
Obstructive sleep apnea decreases oxygen levels in the body causing daytime fatigue, cardiovascular problems and may result in death.
The causes of obstructive sleep apnea include redundant soft tissues of the airway and relaxation of the muscles at the back of the throat. Another cause pertinent to the present invention is that the tongue is pulled backward (posteriorly) into the pharynx and blocks the upper airway in a sleeping person who is in the supine position. The tongue is pulled backward by the force of gravity.
The tongue is attached to the base of the lower jaw causing the tongue and the lower jaw to move forward and backward together. This anatomical fact is the basis of the ‘jaw thrust technique’ used by anesthesiologists and emergency medical personnel to reestablish a compromised upper airway in unconscious people.
Moving the lower jaw forward will open the upper airway by moving the tongue forward.
The increased airflow that results from relieving the upper airway obstruction reduces airflow turbulence thereby reducing snoring and treats the obstructive sleep apnea.
Therapies used in the past to treat snoring and obstructive sleep apnea include straps, dental devices, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) and surgical procedures.
Straps presently being sold have proved ineffective in reducing snoring and obstructive sleep apnea. Simply closing the mouth of a sleeper who is in the supine position does not stop the force of gravity from pulling the lower jaw and the tongue backward (posteriorly) and obstructing the upper airway. The lower jaw slowly slides backward (posteriorly) unless the straps are fastened tightly enough to be uncomfortable and cut off circulation. Some straps actually pull the lower jaw backward aggravating upper airway obstruction.
Some dental devices which move the lower jaw forward, CPAP and surgery are recognized and frequently recommended modalities of treatment.
The present invention, keeps the lower jaw forwards, thus simulating the ‘jaw thrust technique’ and has proved effective in treating snoring and obstructive sleep apnea by relieving upper airway obstruction. The user initially advances the lower jaw forward and anteriorly and locks his jaws together with the front lower teeth touching the back of the front upper teeth. The straps maintain this position during sleep because the straps pull forwards (anteriorly) from behind the angle of the jaw.
CPAP machines and surgery are expensive method of treating people afflicted with sleep apnea and snoring. There is a need for a simple and inexpensive device to treat millions of people afflicted with snoring and obstructive sleep apnea.
An object of this invention is to relieve obstructive sleep apnea and reduce associated morbidity.
Another object of this invention is to relieve snoring and associated chronic fatigue.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device that is inexpensive and readily affordable.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device that is comfortable and does not in itself interrupt sleep.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that is readily available and is easily transported.